The Last 5 Years
by writerdude3000
Summary: A couple goes into a shrinks office to desperately save their marriage and rediscover why they fell in love, so many years before. Rating because of a couple of course words. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Session 1

xX… well dudes and dudettes I finally updated most of my stories and before another round of them I just wanted to post this. I got the idea from listening to the musical The Last 5 Years, for any of you who know it, of course there will be NO musical theater in this story (many of you can now breathe a sigh of relief!), all I did was borrow the title. If this story seems slow, I'll try to pick it up, please leave reviews because I love them, even flames. In some weird way they snap me back to reality! Anyhoo- thanks a bunch for reading these stories, which are obscure and most likely boring, though I don't read my own stories. BTW- I'm more of a Zack/Katie person, but for the context of this story I have to change, because I just think Zack/Katie won't really work. On with it …xX

"Good evening, both of you, I really hope these sessions will be helpful because I would really hate to see such a beautiful couple, as yourself, decide to call marriage quits, because divorce isn't the only answer. In time, I hope these sessions will really bring you back. So, how did you two meet?"

"Well…"

"You see…"

"Oh, sorry, you go."

"Thanks. You see, me and Freddy had been going to the same school for years, I mean, it's not a coincidence or anything. That's just how it went, all of us went to the same school…"

"All of us?" He scribbles a note or two down on his clipboard as he nods to the tall, pretty, dark haired woman talking.

"The band,"

"Band?"

"I mean, the community was small, a tiny suburb right out of the Boroughs. But everyone was rich, so it was like, well, weird. Because it's was cool to be poor, we always tried to prove we weren't rich and stuff, it was wack…"

"The band. How you met. Stay on topic."

"Right, sorry. So. We all went to the same school throughout middle school, our little years. I guess, we were all so worried about pleasing our parents and being mature and stuff that we formed cliques a little faster than most kids. I mean, we had 'em before third grade. The brains, the annoying kids, the nose pickers, the fatties, the bad kids…"

"Where did you fit in?"

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I was just alone. A weirdo. I think that's what I heard Freddy call me once."

"A weirdo?"

"Yeah, I guess. He was a 'bad boy'. But, come on, this was a small, rich private school. They all just try to act bad. So, I guess I didn't have friends. This red haired kid, what was his name again?"

"Marco. I think," Freddy answers.

"Right, jez, I forgot. Wowzers. Yeah, this kid Marco was my friend, to some extent. At least he didn't pick on me."

"So, you were picked on?"

"Yeah. I guess when I look back on it. Freddy liked to pick on me a lot, his friend Frankie did also. The teachers hated me. I remember once I didn't have any fresh skirts so I borrowed one of my little sisters and it was really short on me. I was sent home and I overheard a teacher calling me a whore. I didn't know what one was at the time, but I guess that was how you could classify my childhood. Full of people saying things behind my back. Up until fourth grade."

"What happened then?"

"Dewey."

"Dewey?"

"Dewey Finn."

"Oh. Go on."

"He came in, posing as a substitute, he needed the money."

"So, an imposter?"

"Yeah…"

"Did he rape you or anything? Molest you?"

"No. God, no! I think he was the best thing that ever happened to me. Or us. The class, you know."

"So, this imposter was a good thing?"

"Yeah. He taught us to live. And he was the craziest soul ever, he tried to form us into a rock band."

"A rock band?"

"Yes. I played the… oh, what was it? I don't really remember. We skipped school to play in battle of the bands. We lost of course, but he really wanted us to keep us together. Than, after that, the class, as a whole, began hanging out. It was like a situation out of the movies or something. Very weird. We were all so, very together! We were together until 8th grade. That was when I got to know the not so asshole-y Freddy. I remember the first time we went on a date. Gosh, I had forgotten, it was so long ago. He had asked me out during band rehearsal. He stammered a lot, he was a typical teen. Pimples and all. We went with my two new friends Marta and Gordon on a double date to see, oh dear, what was it. This is bringing back such memories. I think it was, oh gosh. Titanic maybe? I don't really remember. We sat together in the sixteenth row, I remember that. Do you Fred?"

"Of course, now that you mention it…"

"Right, so he was just so nice and sweet and bought me a soda and popcorn and he stroked my hair and… Wow. I had totally forgotten that. How romantic……….."

"Yes. So, that was the first date? What happened in high school?"

"Oh god, middle school was so wonderful. I don't want to leave, not just yet. Gosh. High school is exactly as they say it is. It's horrible, all the horrors you hear, they are ALL true, damnit. True. In high school, things just turned back to the way they were in elementary school. Shit. Freddy turned into, out of all things, a jock. We all forgot everything Dewey had taught us. About the Man, living, punk rock. Everything. I don't think we actually forgot it. We were so intent on fitting in, in this new school of hundreds. That punk wasn't cool because no one did it. We wanted to fit in, something Dewey told us NEVER to day, that we forgot everything. Than Dewey left. Damn him. He just went up and died without telling anyone. Aids takes the best. I mean, we all wondered why he was so weak sometimes and losing his hair. I mean, it had been going on for at least a year. When he went into a hospital our parents told us he moved to Peru. PERU DAMNIT!! HOW COULD WE HAVE FUCKING BELIEVED THAT!?"

"Do you need a tissue?"

"Fuck, I'm sorry, yes please."

"Take your time,"

"Right, so, where was I?"

"Dewey dies"

"Of course, that. Yes. We only figured out he had died because we saw an obituary put up by Ned. His death made high school even more unbearable. I became a whore loser again. This time I actually dressed like a hooker. I mean, I wanted so bad to fit in and be accepted that I tried to imitate what the other girls did, but of course I was never quite GOOD enough for the head popular girls. I walked through high school was zombie. I went home and collapsed into my cd's and my computer. I joined a message board and listened to music all the time I was home. The only reason I passed was because, well I really don't know how. College was up next, there the biggest event of my life happened…"

"I believe our time is up. Sorry to interrupt you."

"No, I can't stop. This has brought back so much."

"Dwell on this and next time, it's you Freddy. You. So, it was nice to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Jones. I hope that next week we can work remembering why you two fell in love. It was nice talking to you two. Good evening."

xX… HA! You don't know who Mrs. Jones is, do you!? Right, you probably guessed. READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE! …xX


	2. Session 2 Pt1

xX… WOWzers! I didn't know that people still knew how to review in this place! I got the most reviews for one chapter that I've gotten in a while! Thank you! …xX

Freddy and his wife walked into the overheated lobby of a tall, Manhattan building. Glancing at his watch, Freddy looked at his wife,

"Remind me why we are here?" he snarls.

"Because of remarks like that, Frederick," she replied casually.

That answer seemed to shut him up enough so they wandered to the last set of elevators and went up to the 36th floor.

Once out of the elevator they walked down a long hallway to office 3607. Opening the door, Freddy groaned, and went to the sign in desk.

"Mr. And Mrs. Frederick Jones, checking in," he said to the bored looking lady, "unfortunately," he added.

"Dr. Lawrence will see you know."

Taking a deep breathe they entered the office.

……………………………………………..

"Nice to see you two again."

"Yes, well, we are glad we are here, Freddy?"

"Mhmm."

"I see, well, Mr. Jones, tell me about your school experience."

"I went to school."

"Right, I see, well, Mrs. Jones, would you care to elaborate?"

"Oh. Um… well, when Dewey came, you remember?"

"Of course," he remarked, looking over his notes from last week.

"Well, he set me up on an instrument, than, once we got started, we figured out that we didn't need it. So, I was cut out and sent to do another task, that sorta started my social downfall. You know?"

"Tell me more."

"Gosh. I never felt I was really 'in the band', I always felt like I was on the outside looking in, I mean, those years were the greatest, but also the most unfulfilling."

"So, you never got to play in the band, really?"

"No. Never."

"Oh."

"Hey- wait a minute!"

"Yes, Frederick?"

"This is a very one sided conversation."

"Yeah? How so?"

"Well, you're only taking her side of the story."

"I asked for your…"

"Well, now I'm ready to give it."

"You haven't changed at all, Freddy."

"Well, I was the bad boy of Horace Green! My glory days, I guess. I got to harass everyone, not do my homework, not tuck in my shirt, that type of thing."

"Right."

"And- it wasn't until Dewey came that I got on the right track, although he put me to shame, slacker wise that is, he sort of hinted to me that I was on the wrong track and needed to find the right one. Through elementary school, the band took me over. I was at its mercy. I think it was in 8th grade, that I was over at my best friend, Zack's house, it was late, we were listening to cd's. Gosh, I even remember the cd, The Cranberries, when I was just rummaging through his stuff; he was in the bathroom, that I found a magazine. I mean not the type of magazine that I was used to. This was a gay porn magazine. I mean, I just yelled at him, called him queer, a freak, cussed him out and ran out of the house. God…"

"Do you need a tissue?"

"No. N- No- No thanks, I'm fine. I mean, that was the end of our friendship. He quit that band, Dewey moved to Peru, I mean died, and that was that. I went to high school, he went to high school, but I never saw him and I replaced him with a guy named Craig."

"Freddy- it's ok. You can't change the past."

"I mean, but if I could, than everything might've turned out differently!"

"Fred- honey, it's ok."

"You. You haven't called me honey, in like, a year."

They laugh.

"How long ago did you last talk or see Zack?"

"God, Doctor, lemme think. Right- seven years ago. I was living in the city; this was before I married Her. I was in the financial district, getting lunch, before I headed back to the office and I was waiting in line behind this guy, my age about, shaggy brown hair, dressed like a queer. Tight, faded jeans and shirt, that type of thing, book bag. You know. He turned around to ask for a quarter. He looked at me, stopped, and quickly turned back around. I tapped him on the shoulder and said 'Hey Zack' he turned around, smiled and quickly turned back. I think he was afraid of another outburst. Anyway, he bought his pretzel and quickly hurried off… Man, I had half forgotten."

"Wow. Hon, you never told me about that,"

"I guess I forgot."

"So, Frederick, please, tell me more about high school."

"High school- gosh. One long drunk party! Craig and I made our rounds every night. I think I lost my virginity, sophomore year. I did coke, ecstasy, anything I could get my hands on. I was crazy. It wasn't until, one day, in my junior that they came and had a talk about college and they brought in this man that worked for a program and he told us about his life in high school, it sounded just like mine, than he said that he didn't get into any college, couldn't get a job, went looking for drugs everyday, got tranq-ed and thrown into rehab. It was wild, I stopped talking to Craig and got on the right track, I mean, my parents would've killed me. That man did his job; he put the fear of god in me. I went to Cornell- got a business degree in hotel management, moved to Cape Cod Massachusetts and opened a B and B in the town of Wellfleet, and it was there that I met Her."

"Well 'her', tell me about college and meeting Frederick."

"College changed me, it helped me figure out that I could have a lot of real good friends, by just being myself. I mean, for four years I had been taught that to have friends you had to be like everyone else, and in college I had tons of friends who liked me for who I was, not who I pretended to be. I know it sounds crazy but it's true. I went to University of San Francisco and got a got a masters in fashion design. In college I had a great boyfriend, we were together for all five years, than he asked me to marry him. It scared me, because I thought 'wait! This can't be right, there must be more!' so I told him no, and immediately said goodbye to all me friends and all the good times and to my boyfriend and went off to my childhood friend, Katie's, house in Cape Cod. She had inherited a ton of money from her dead grandmother and wouldn't have to work, ever. I went to visit her for a while in Wellfleet, to start to make a name for myself and get the money I needed. It was there that I re-met Freddy."

"Tell me how, Frederick?"

"It was in the winter, only one restaurant was open, The Lighthouse. I was living there, running my B and B and I was sitting at a table for one and eating my pancakes one morning when she walks in, looking very familiar. I rack my mind, is it a girlfriend from college? It must be, I think, so I go up to her and say, 'Nice to see you Pamela.' She looks at me and says 'Summer. Not Pamela, Freddy'.

xX… I'm cutting this off for right now, bye! PS- THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! …xX


End file.
